Is This the Real Life? Is This Just Fantasy?
by SouthParkFanfiction112
Summary: Stan's heading home from school and runs into an old friend. Its been one of those days that never really started but it's definitely getting interesting. (StanxPete one-shot)


Stan made his way through the now empty halls of the school. He knew he had stayed long enough that most, if not all, of the other students had already left. It hadn't been his intention to stick around so late, but it was kind of nice not having so many people around shoving their way out. Though, what exactly he was doing here he couldn't quite recall.

It had been one of those days Stan hardly remembered. Suddenly, it was just over and he was going home. The whole thing was a blur, but all he felt focused on was getting home.

Stan took the back entrance that he knew would lead directly to the parking lot where his car was located and braced himself for the chilling cold as he opened the door. He was surprised as he nearly ran into someone, having expected the lot to be abandoned at this hour.

"Pete? What are you doing here?" He asked looking at the goth in question.

Pete didn't look at Stan, only puffed the last of his cigarette before flicking the bud to the ground. "Looks like my incompetent ride forgot to pick me up, again." He replied with complete apathy. Pete stomped out the bud with his boot and pulled his thin jacket tighter around himself as a shiver passed through his spine.

Stan frowned. "Well, I was just heading home. I'll give you a lift."

"No thanks." Pete said looking up at Stan for the first time since he'd come outside. "I'll walk."

Stan looked at Pete with complete incredulity. "Dude, it's way too cold for that. You'll catch your death."

Pete eyed Stan curiously for a moment. "What do you care?" It wasn't a question loaded with attitude but rather genuine curiosity.

Stan could feel his face heating up under the look Pete was giving him as he stepped closer. Stan tried to think of an answer but his mind was blank. Instead he felt a sudden impulse, and grabbed onto Pete's shirt. He pulled him close smashing their lips together. Where did that come from? Stan didn't know or care for that matter.

He expected Pete to shove him away and reward him with a fist to the jaw but was actually surprised when Pete instantly leaned into the kiss. Pete wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and pressed himself closer. Stan honestly hadn't expect his day to take this kind of turn but it was too good to question. God, was it good. Pete's lips were so warm and surprisingly soft for how cold it was outside.

Stan nearly lost it when he tasted Pete's tongue in his mouth. When had he done that? Kissing Pete was starting to make Stan's head swim but he couldn't get enough. He definitely wasn't feeling cold anymore. Stan pushed Pete up against the wall rather roughly as Pete's hands began to trail down his chest to his hips. Had they always been standing next to the wall? Stan vaguely wondered as he pulled away from Pete for some much needed air.

Pete was equally out of breath as he looked up at Stan through half lidded eyes. Stan could see that his cheeks were flushed and it somehow made him irresistible. "Fuck, you look delicious," Stan whispered before he could even process the words that escaped him. When did he get so bold?

Pete regarded him with a glazed, lustful stare as he leaned in again. Stan, following his lead, closed his eyes expecting to meet a set of lips. However, what he felt was a wet tongue run against his cheek. Stan opened his eyes his face etched with confusion, but Pete was simply giving him that same lustful look. Pete leaned in again and this time Stan watched as he licked from his jaw to his temple.

What?

Stan opened his eyes and was greeted by a wet snout followed by a flat tongue to his face. Stan sprang up suddenly as reality sank in.

"Aw, Sparky! Dude sick!" He exclaimed as he pushed the old canine away from him. "Get outta here!"

Sparky stared at Stan from a moment before simply jumping off the bed and nonchalantly walking out the open door. Stan groaned as he threw himself back onto his pillow and pulled his comforter up over his face.

"Man! And it was such a good dream too!" The muffled words were laced with disappointment.

* * *

 **A quick drabble based on the prompt:**

 **Imagine Person A is kissing Person B. But it turns out that Person A was dreaming the entire time and that they are actually kissing the dog. post/117769778992/imagine-person-a-is-kissing-person-b-but-it-turns**


End file.
